One World
by Fan Fan Girl
Summary: Discontinued. EWatLO and BKO. Minific based on lines from the games. 6. Cleaning up.
1. Storage Space

Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean  
Spoilers: None  
Ratings: T  
Genre: Humor  
Type: Drabble  
Location: Trill's Diner, Balancoire, Mira  
Background: Inside Trill's Diner are many treats you'd expect to find in a popular family restaurant: Spring Boiled Sea Bream, Bacon, Pow Milk Soup. All of them are decidedly delectable dishes, but as the group tours Trill's Diner, one item in particular seems to appeal to Kalas' adult tastes.

* * *

Storage Space

_The barrels are filled with expensive wine. You think about it for a second. Nah... impossible to carry._

Kalas turned his back to the others, using one hand to draw his cape open and the other to adjust his grip on the thick bottle. He squeezed the neck nervously and looked around. No one seemed to be watching... so far so good.

Now to find a place to put the thing. This was becoming something of a problem — a bottle of wine wouldn't exactly clip onto his belt, and hidden under his crotch cape it'd be sure to attract attention. Maybe if he put it down his...

Uh oh.

"Hey kid! What are you doing, putting that there!?"

* * *

A/N: Haha... How I do love Kalas. Can't you just see him trying to smuggle himself a nice smooth bottle of wine, only to get his hands slapped away by some nosy adult? Bless his little malformed heart, he just wanted a swig or two...

...Anyway, I figured it was high time that I start a drabble collection and stop clogging up the Baten Kaitos section with drabbles and other nonsense. :P I'll post fics inspired by specific quotes from the games here, but if I get any AU ideas I'll post those separately. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Playing Dirty

Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean  
Spoilers: None  
Ratings: T  
Genre: General  
Type: Triple Drabble  
Location: Home of the 10,000,000G Portrait, Pherkad, Sadal Suud  
Background: One house in Sadal Suud has surely seen better, happier days, but for now it's occupied by a married couple. When the simpering husband buys his unforgiving wife a portrait, the little Master of Shadows himself decides to make short work of the piece. The wife seems to have taken a liking to the boy, though deep down she still harbors ill will toward men...

* * *

Playing Dirty

"_I haven't seen that Palolo kid around lately. I kind of miss him now that he doesn't come around. His pranks don't bother me at all anymore.  
...Still, it's a shame to leave this as it is. My husband's so useless... I wonder if someone would be kind enough to fetch me some water."_

Xelha smiled.

Kalas hunched over. Here it comes.

"Kalas, the Great Mizuti and I are going to go and try to cheer up this nice lady's husband. In the meantime, why don't you give her some of our water? Would you do that, please?"

She patted his arm, chirping her request. The way she smiled at him said: "c'mon, not even you could screw this one up."

That just about made him grind his teeth away, though a strained "I'll do it" escaped his mouth. Somehow.

He scowled as she left and began to fish around in his pocket, glancing over only once at the "nice lady" he was supposed to be "helping." Did Xelha really think he was there to run errands for her? Since when was he her personal helper? And how had this world-saving quest turned into a Random Acts of Kindness campaign?

A Magnus card crumpled in his frustrated fingers. Helping people was so overrated! He seized the card, glaring as the Stagnant Water surfaced, and jammed his hand out. "Here."

"Oh my! You brought me water! How nice of you..." the lady cried, snatching the card from him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Huh?" she shrieked, once she'd inspected it. "This water's filthy! We need cleaner water or the picture will get even dirtier. Why are men so dumb? They're just good for nothing slugs."

"Hey!" he said, reddening. "I ought to teach you...!"

He paused.

"...I ought to teach you something good." Suddenly he smirked and took the card, waving it by her face. "This water's actually usable, you know? My friend Gibari brushes his teeth with it. The famed Lady Death uses it to cook. Hell, even Lyude washes his face in the stuff every morning, and look what great skin he has!"

"..."

* * *

A/N: I'll bet Gibari and Lyude pummeled him after hearing that. Or at least Gibari did. And maybe Xelha, too. Gosh, Kalas is priceless! I guess that's what happens when you try to make him cooperate with others against his will, huh, kiddies? Anyway, I hope this doesn't turn into a Kalas-centric collection. Otherwise I would have to change the title to _One Kalas_ and face public humiliation for the rest of my days.

"One Kalas to rule them all, one Kalas to find them, one Kalas to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them!" :D

Mokona (Legacy Now) wanted to know if I take requests, and the answer is yes. If you give me a quote from the game to work from I'll post it here, but if you don't I'll post separately. Feel free to ask and stuff. Thanks for reading!


	3. Exploration

Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean  
Spoilers: None  
Ratings: T  
Genre: General  
Type: Drabble  
Location: Xelha's Bedroom, Kaffaljidhma, Wazn  
Background: Because Kalas had a previous engagement during the group's first time in Wazn, he has yet to see its pristine beauty. Now, on a quick tour through the icy nation, he gets to experience its wonders firsthand.

* * *

Exploration

_This bed seems to have been used by Xelha. It's not proper to search a young lady's bed!_

The ship settled and he climbed out, looking small against the planes of snow and sky; he asked, "So, this is Wazn?"

They reached the placid snowy city and he gazed around; his eyes caught a snowman wrapped in tan cape-like material and he grinned. "Cute kids."

As they crossed the sled-lined streets and faced the castle, even he had to try once. "Kaffaljimawhaaa?"

"Xelha's lair," he was all he said upon entering her bedroom, a smirk plain upon his face.

When he was caught innocently reaching into her bed sheets, his defense was simple.

"Exploring more of Xelha's world!"

* * *

A/N: Kalas is not a pervert, I swear!

...I just write him that way. XD

For Skyraptor66, with love.


	4. Pigeons

Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean  
Spoilers: None  
Ratings: K+  
Genre: General  
Type: Double Drabble  
Location: Celestial Tree, Anuenue  
Background: Small birds hop around the base of the Celestial Tree.

* * *

Pigeons

_...Pigeons.  
Come to think of it, we were supposed to take some animals to Kaffaljidhma. And, well, this is an animal. Should we take it?_

"Okay. Let's take this little guy. Time to go!"

Xelha couldn't help but stare as Kalas searched for a place to put the bird. Surely, after the last episode, he would know better than to... Oh, good.

"Kalas..." she started carefully, "why don't you try putting it in your hood, like I do with Meemai? It will be out of your way then, and besides, it would look cute."

He grimaced, cradling the ball of fluff in his hands. "Cute? Sorry, but I don't _do_ cute."

"You never know until you try..." she pouted.

All hope seemed lost until he stopped to consider the suggestion, to her delight and surprise. At last he surrendered to her pleading eyes and poked-out lip. "If you say so... But you have to put the thing in, since it was your idea."

"Of course. Wouldn't want you to strain yourself reaching over your own shoulder, huh?" she grinned as he handed off the pigeon. She cupped it in her hands and moved around behind him, pleased that he had actually listened. Maybe her opinion mattered to him. Maybe he did care...

...Though he probably wouldn't appreciate the pigeon that was besieging his hair, hehe...

* * *

A/N: Wow, I wrote something fairly normal this time. Usually I only do morbid, slightly stalker-ish, wholly pathetic Kalas/Xelha. A new take on them, how exciting!

And at least Kalas isn't the main character in this one. :D

For crackedkatana.


	5. Skirting the Law

Baten Kaitos: Origins  
Spoilers: Some Verus-y stuff  
Ratings: T  
Genre: General  
Type: Drabble  
Location: The Quaestor's Residence, Greater Mintaka, Alfard  
Background: Normally the quaestor is so neat and composed, but it seems the Senate has set him off again. And it looks like the new machina designs have something to do with it...

* * *

Skirting the Law

"_Alfard's Constitution"  
"The Legal System in 5 Minutes a Day"  
These books form a set on law._

Verus sat cursing at his desk, shuffling papers and yanking drawers, grousing among the jars of ink and fumbling quills. Several cords of muscle in his hands twitched as he snatched a paperweight out from a cavern of military manuals. The Skies be damned, he thought to himself, shoving the stack aside, if he let those bastards in the Senate get the better of him _this_ time. He set out a blueprint and slammed the paperweight down. The sheets trembled from the impact, animating the machina sketches, making them swing and veer, almost as real as the destruction they wrought.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Verus is basically a horrible person and I hate him. So why'd I write this?

Blame Katana. (This is also dedicated to her, by the way. ...I admit that I do understand Verus a little better now.)

Oh, and SPOILERS: the machina blueprints he's looking at in this drabble? Yeah, they're supposed to be the ones he has just finished "adjusting" when you see him in Tarazed. The promise of what those things could do for him was probably the only thing that kept him sane and stable throughout most of the game...


	6. Cleaning Up

Baten Kaitos: Origins  
Spoilers: None  
Ratings: K+  
Genre: Humor  
Type: Drabble  
Location: Pherkad, Sadal Suud  
Background: In the ancient capital, Sagi and friends find that their arrival is less than welcome. Milly in particular is upset to find that her wanted poster makes her out to be a classless, make-up-smeared hussy. So, of course, Guillo must comment tactfully on the portrait.

Cleaning Up

_"I think it suits her well. You can practically see the evil oozing out of every pore." _

"Let's see you make fun of my face now," Milly grumbled, leaning over a bowl of water, scrubbing her skin. Beside her Guillo stood and observed her, eyes glinting with amusement. Aware of the paramachina's gaze, Milly had to valiantly restrain herself, settling on scowling instead.

"Evil is not something that can be washed off that easily, Milliarde," her companion quipped from beside the laundry pool.

"So says the tin can. I'd like to see you even try washing up, rusty."

"...In regards to your evilness, I rest my case."

Milly fought to keep from chucking her bar of soap.

* * *

A/N: After many, many moons, I've finally found a quote with which to update this thing! Had some trouble finishing this one, but here it is, good or bad. I'm not too confident about my ability to write Milly/Guillo, so hopefully this doesn't make you want to go out and break your Origins discs. At any rate, lemme know what you think!


End file.
